5th Combat Communications Group
The 5th Combat Communications Group is a specialized, highly trained unit of the United States Air Force. The 5th Mob (referred to as such by its former designation as the 5th Mobile Communications Group) is currently based at Robins Air Force Base in Warner Robins, Georgia. Its current structure is made up of four active duty Combat Communications Squadrons (51st, 52nd, 53rd, and 54th) an AFSPC-gained Air Force Reserve Combat Comm Squadron (55th), and the 5th Combat Communications Support Squadron, which handles such activities as the group's Mobility Training Program (known as Mob School). Units History Lineage * 20 May 1964 – Unit activated as 5th Mobile Communications Group ** 31 Mar 1976 – Re-designated the 5th Combat Communications Group ** 15 Aug 1984 – Re-designated the 5th Combat Information Systems Group ** 1 Oct 1986 – Re-designated the 5th Combat Communications Group Assignment * 20 May 1964, Air Force Communications Service * 1 Jul 1964 – Assigned to the Tactical Communications Region (later, the Tactical Communications Area) * 1 Dec 1969 – Reassigned to the 12th Tactical Communications Region * 30 Jun 1971 – Reassigned to the Tactical Communications Area later, Tactical Communications Division; Tactical Information Systems Division; Tactical Communications Division * 1 Oct 1990 – Assigned to the 507th Tactical Air Control Wing (later, 507th Air Control Wing) * 28 May 1992 – Assigned to the 347th Fighter Wing * 1 Mar 1994 – Assigned to Ninth Air Force (Air Forces Central) * 5 Oct 2009 – Realigned underneath the 689th Combat Communications Wing, Twenty-Fourth Air Force, Air Force Space Command * 1 Oct 2013 – Realigned as a DRU underneath the Twenty-Fourth Air Force, Air Force Space Command Stations *Robins Air Force Base, Georgia *Warner Robins, Houston County, Georgia, United States of America Decorations * Service Streamers ** None * Campaign Streamers ** Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait. * Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamers ** None * Awards ** Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Valor and 2 Silver Oak Leaf Clusters and 1 Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster *** Valor 1 Jan 1972 – 31 Dec 1973 *** AFOUA 1 Jan 1976 – 31 Dec 1977; 1 Jun 1988-31 May 1990; 1 Oct 1990 – 30 Apr 1991; 28 May 1992-22 Feb 1993; 1 Mar 1993 – 31 Jul 1994; 1 Jun 1998-31 May 2000; 1 Jun 2002 – 31 May 2003; 1 Jun 2003–31 May 2004; 1 Jun 2004 – 31 May 2005; 1 Jun 2005–31 May 2007. * USAF Communications Awards *** 2006, 2007, 2008, 2012 – Major General Harold M. McClelland Award for Best USAF Large Communications Unit Major combat operations Persian Gulf War : During Operation DESERT STORM the 5 CCG deployed over 600 airmen to the Persian gulf region at more than a dozen locations. To start the trend, the 5 CCG was the first tactical communications unit in theater. The 5 CCG provided air traffic control and communications support to six deployed wings as well as USCENTAF (now AFCENT) deployed headquarters. The group maintained steady deployments in support of Operations NORTHERN WATCH and SOUTHERN WATCH. Global War on Terrorism : Operations in progress :: 2001 – present Operation Iraqi Freedom : Operations in progress :: 2003 – present ::: OIF Campaign Information Operation Enduring Freedom : 2001 – 2011 :: OEF Campaign Information Operation New Dawn :(Iraqi Drawdown) References * "Robins AFB: 5th Combat Communications Group Fact Sheet", robins.af.mil * 5th Mob Lineage, 5thmob.org * Global Security, 5 CCG, GlobalSecurity.org External links * 1st Combat Comm Alumni, 1stmob.com * 3rd Combat Comm Alumni, 3rdmob.org * 5th Combat Comm Alumni, 5thmob.org Category:Military units and formations in Georgia (U.S. state) Combat Communications 0005